


How to confess to the person you’ve had a crush on for six years

by hawkevarric



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Aveline is the team mom, I’m working on chapter two already which is gonna be the same but with isabela and varric, M/M, Mutual Pining, Third chapter will be aveline and isabela working together to set these idiots up, hawke is a stupid disaster, the first chapter is just her giving Garrett advice, the h in hawke stands for himbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 14:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19022188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkevarric/pseuds/hawkevarric
Summary: It sucks having a crush on a guy since you’ve meet him six years ago and don’t know how to bring it up.At least both parties have this problem.





	How to confess to the person you’ve had a crush on for six years

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @ himbohawke :3

Garrett’s mansion being close to the Viscount’s office gives him the perfect excuse to burst into Aveline’s office whenever he wants. Sure she complains about him barging in constantly, especially when she’s in the middle of trying to fill out important paperwork, but nothing she says stops him. She could scold him for it but after knowing the personification of the word disaster for almost seven years she knows that works as well as yelling at the sky to stop raining. The one downside to knowing him for this long is she’s grown to care about this idiot and he’s the closest thing she’ll ever have to a son, especially since after his actual mother died. 

One part about her caring about him so much is she lets him complain about his love life whenever he needs to. His “love life” at this point is just him painfully crushing on Varric and not know what to do anything about it. A reason why she didn’t mind as much as she would with anyone else is because the whole situation reminded her too much of her being as dense as a rock when she was trying to ask Donnic out. Just thinking about at it made her physically cringe sometimes.

Aveline knew once the door to her office swung open it would either be Hawke or some angry, annoying Templar complaining about how she ran she guards. Lucky for her, and how little she would like to be scolded by Meredith for threatening to beat the piss out of one of her Templars (again), it was Hawke. She was glad, but mainly due to most of the complaints coming directly from Cullen and it was too early in to morning to look at someone that ugly.

As Garrett walked in he shut the door faster than he opened it. Before Aveline could even finish greeting him, Garrett cut her off. “How the hell did you ever get a husband?”

Aveline paused completely, just blinking at him for a moment. “I… /excuse me/?” She asked, her tone basically screaming disappointed mom despite never even having any kids.

“I need advice.”

“Of course.” She sighed. “Can you ever learn how to say things in a way that doesn’t feel like I’m being insulted?”

“See, I could say yes,” Garrett said, walking over to one of the chairs in the room and taking a seat. “but we both know that’ll never happen.”

Aveline rolled her eyes at that, only being able to fight the oncoming smile a little. “Yeah, of course. Now what do you need, you giant idiot?”

“Hey! I’m not a giant idiot.” He crossed his arms. “I’m a normal sized idiot. Besides, the only giant thing about me is my-“

“Garrett Malcolm Hawke-Amell if you even think about finishing that sentence I will pick you up by the nape of your neck and drag you out of here myself.”

That shut Garrett up very quick, wide eyed and raising his hands in defeat. “Okay, okay. Only because I know you have the physical ability to and have had enough of my bullshit to actually do it.” He said as he returned his arms to his side and leaned back in the chair. “Anyways, it’s about Varric.”

“And what about him? You come into my office complaining too often for me to keep track anymore.”

“Shut up miss ‘it’s a nice night for an evening’. I don’t think you have room to make fun of me.” 

“That was years ago! And I’m old… er than you.” She didn’t want to admit she was old just yet. “I have excuses. Meanwhile you just don’t want to make the first move because-“

“Don’t say it. I know whatever you’re gonna say it’ll be true and I’ll hate it.” He huffed. 

“Too bad, you’re scared of being emotionally vulnerable and unless someone makes the first move you refuse to let anyone know how you’re feeling ever because of it.”

Garrett groaned. “I didn’t come in here to be psychoanalyzed.”

“It’s my office and I’ll do whatever I want.” Aveline said, then got up from her desk. She turned to her bookcase, looking through them before finally finding the one she was searching for. The last guard captain left all of his belongings and Aveline has neither the need nor time to clean them out. That includes the, seemingly never ending, book collection. 

She walked to the chair Garrett was seated in and simply dropped the book on his lap. “Isabela gave this to me for my birthday as some stupid joke. It’s more useful to you at this point than it is to me.”

Garrett looked down at the book, reading its title. “Does… is this book a guide on how to flirt and ask someone out?”

“Unless you and I suddenly can’t read, it does, and you need it.” She said while moving a shield off the chair next to him, then sat down. “Look, Ga-“

Hawke cut her off. “If you’re going to give me a lecture I think I’ll be making my way home now.” He then tried to stand up but was immediately stopped by Aveline grabbing his sleeve and pulling him right back down. 

“No. You’re going to listen to me and you’re going to like it.” She sighed. She couldn’t count the number of times this bumbling idiot made her sigh out of pure exasperation. “Sometimes you need to face your feelings head on. I know you don’t like doing that and rather pretend your problems don’t exist. Hell, you run more from your problems than you ran from the Arishok.”

Garrett let out a dry chuckle. “Your jokes suck.”

“At least I don’t tell someone holding their dead son that the day can’t get any worse.”

“And you get on my case for making fun of you for something you’ve done years ago.”

Aveline chuckled, letting go of her hold on Hawke’s sleeve. “You can go if you want.” She then stood up and made her way back to her desk. “You better take that book with you. If I find it in any trash cans I’ll beat you over the head with it.” 

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say mom.” He said with an eye roll. Garrett stood up, making sure to grab the book before he walked to the door. “I might make fun of you, but thanks.”

“Anytime.” She sat down, then grabbed a pen and pointed it at him. “Just don’t tell any of the guards. They might suspect I’m getting soft.”

Hawke opened the door. “Wouldn’t dream of it. Besides, anyone who thinks you’re getting soft might actually be braindead.” He said, then left and closed the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 will be done... eventually


End file.
